Spin the Bottle
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: It's the Christmas Holidays and the remaining students partake in an innocent game of truth or dare. Or atleast, it starts out innocently. Rated 'T' because of language. My first Deamus. Review! Warning: Boy and Boy kissing. Dont like, dont read. Thanks.


**A/N: My friend gave the idea for this one. I thought it was quite a good idea, so credit to her. She's not on this site, but her name's Amiee. I do love her...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. They're all the work of our goddess, JK Rowling. :3**

Told from Seamus' POV.

As I walk down the narrow staircase that led to the Gryffindor Common Room, I have one thing on my mind. You could say a thing, but I prefer to refer to what I was thinking of as a person. Dean, actually. He's like a brother to me. My gay brother, actually. We both are. It was a load off when I told him, and by the way he sighed when I pulled him into a hug, it was a relief for him too. I love the fact we're so close. It means a lot that we can tell each other everything and it doesn't matter. I also love the fact that nothing embarrasses either of us. He could come up to me and ask for a hug if he was sad, and I'd do it without hesitation. I could go up to him while he was drawing and snog him senseless, and he wouldn't care. That's why I love him. He's always been my best friend, since we were both sorted into Gryffindor the first day we arrived at Hogwarts. But this is six years on, and we're still closer than twins in their mother's stomach.

"Ah, bloody hell!" I say, as I miss the bottom step and fall to the ground. "That fecking hurt, so it did! You'd think I'd have learned by now NOT to think while walking down those flipping stairs..."

I'm almost completely ignored by everyone. Lovely friends I have, right? So, they're all in a huddle on the floor, with mistletoe hovering dead in the centre of their close circle. Dean looks up from his sketchpad, and Ron raises his head at my sudden appearance, but lowers it again to listen to Harry. Dean's gaze stays on me and beckons me over, dropping his legs off the couch and dropping them on the floor. I walk over and sit next to him, cradling my left wrist in my right arm. It's hurting like buggery, but I hardly how to fix it, do I? Dean takes one look at my swollen wrist and, with a swift wave of his wand, casts a very well performed healing spell. He's good at healing spells. Did you notice? I guess, when you're as close to me as he is, you learn to do those. They come in handy, most of the time.

"Thanks," I say. He smiles and looks back down to his sketchpad. I hear the soft scratching of his quill on the paper and look to see that it's a person again. He always draws people. But this particular person seems to be a favourite of his. It looks remotely like me, but not… It looks way better than I do, even on a good day.

"Who's that?" I say, pointing at the immaculate drawing. On his dark skin, I can faintly make out a blush. I think he thinks he's gotten away with it, but I've known him long enough to know his skin redden when I see it.

"It's uh... You." Dean replies, lifting his head and smiling at me. I smile back and look back down at the picture, paying careful attention to the way his quill glides expertly, elegantly, effortlessly across the page. I gesture over to the huddle on the floor and Dean seems to pick up the hint.

"Spin the bottle. I really couldn't be arsed to play, so I sat here. So far, Draco's kissed Harry, Ron's kissed Lee, Ginny's kissed Colin, Fred's kissed Angelina and George's kissed Katie. I think it's all a bit too... Dull for my liking. Ooh. You kissed. Here's a medal," Dean sighs, smirking as he puts his quill to the paper again. I however, stand up and kneel down beside Harry. I hear Dean smile behind me, but then I'm sure I can feel him smiling slightly too. I just know...

"Can I play? I love this game!" I say. Harry nods and shuffles over a bit so I can sit down. Just my Irish luck; the bottle lands directly on me. Draco, who's sitting directly opposite me, smiles rather evilly and folds his arms.

"Righteo then. Hm.. AHA! Thomas. Kiss him. No wait! Snog him! Snog him senseless, Finnegan!" Draco smirks.

"Psht. Oh bitch please! Dean! Get your arse over here!" I call over to the boy sat on the couch. He obeys and stands, walking over to me.

"Whadda ya-," Dean begins, before I stand up and grab his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I press my lips against his and throw my other arm around his waist. After a few seconds, Dean responds, returning the kiss passionately and putting his arms around my neck.

"NOT SATISFIED!" Draco shouts over the cheers and wolf-whistles of the rest of the people in the common room. Determined to make even Draco Malfoy surprised, I decide to kick it up a notch.

I part my lips and Dean does the same. I deepen the kiss, allowing our tongues to dance and softly roll over each other. Draco snorts as a sign of dissatisfaction and pull Dean down to the floor. My hands run down his front and tug open a few buttons on his shirt, revealing his bare chest.

"OKAY! Bloody hell! OI! You can stop now! Hello? Lover boy? SEAMUS! THIS IS GOING TOO FAR! YOU WIN, ALRIGHT?" Malfoy shouts, getting up to tear us apart. I pull away and wink very flirtingly at Dean, who smiles and gets up to go back to his sketchpad, but I swear there's a hint of disappointment in his eye. The rest of the people in the common room are sitting in complete silence, all with their mouths wide open. The only sound I can hear is the soft panting of my own breath.

"I'm gay. forgot to mention." I say, leaning back on my hands and smirking over at Malfoy.

"That was… So hot," Ginny finally admits. A few other girls nod in agreement, still all their mouths hanging open.

"Well. I'm tired now. I'll see you all tomorrow. Dean, you coming?" I call over to him. He nods and stands up, following me up to our dorm. As I walk up the stairs, I hear Fred and George wolf-whistle and I send a jinx down the stairs, which is very shortly followed by a choking sound. Rather proud of myself, I grin and keep walking. As soon as we get into the room, I run to lie down on my bed, facing the ceiling and smiling to myself. Dean comes too, and sits cross-legged opposite me.

"Sorry about that. If you're gonna slap anyone, make it Malfoy. He made me! But I would've done it anyway. Uh.. I may or may not have acted a but weirdly down there, but you know I don't like losing, and it's not...," I begin. Dean holds a hand up, signalling for me to stop.

"Don't be! It was alright actually. You might not have been told this, but damn you're a bloody hot kisser!" Dean says, resting back on his elbows.

"I know, right? But bloody hell. Who are you and what the feck have you done with the Dean I know and love, eh?" I say, jokingly.

"Language! Anyway. I've grown a pair! Decided, what the hell. I was listening to the iPod my mum sent me for Christmas last year. Muggle thing, before you ask. It plays music… Anyway. This song came on from some emo chick called 'what the hell'. It got me thinking…" Dean starts, going into his daily speech. To shut him up, I kiss him softly on the lips and take his left hand in mine. What happened earlier was not the way I exactly pictured my first kiss, but if it's with Dean, I don't care. To say it was amazing would be an understatement. He's mine. He's perfect to me. That's all I give a damn feck about.

Pardon my French, by the way.

**End!**

**Thanks for reading! Review? I'd be happy. If you liked it, tell me! If not... Don't bash, but say if there's something you'd change! Thanks! This was written near Christmas, hence the mistletoe. By the way, why Draco was in the Gryffindor tower's anyone's guess...**


End file.
